A Blessed Valentine
by beMMADfabulous
Summary: Andrew/Monica Valentine's Day story. It has a simple plot, but I hope you'll like it.


**A/N:: I know that this is a bit late for a Valentine's Day story, but I thought that you wouldn't mind much. Again, the plot is simple (I promise I'll get the inspiration for a deeper story someday!), but I do hope you like the story. Let me know what you think!**

**A Blessed Valentine**

The rapidly darkening sky cast a thick, lusterless blanket of gray in the already frigid winter air, and the once green grass now glittered with a white glaze of silken frost. The icy wind cut to the bone like shards of broken glass despite thick layers of winter clothes, but neither the elderly couple sitting together on a lone park bench nor the beautiful, petite angel in human form watching them from a safe distance seemed to mind. Monica's lips were pulled into a small, contemplative smile as she witnessed the older gentleman lovingly caress his wife's aged but pretty face with the back of his strong, weathered fingertips. In response, the woman whispered something inaudible to anyone but the two of them, to which they laughed joyously together.

A strong flood of peace washed suddenly over Monica's entire body and spirit, and she knew instantly that she was no longer standing alone. Her smile broadened with this knowledge as she turned gracefully to greet Andrew's kind, handsome face just behind her.

"Hello, Monica," he said sweetly. "I brought you some coffee."

He extended the cup to her, and her eyes lit up as she accepted it gratefully. She took a slow sip, careful not to let the hot liquid burn her mouth or tongue. She closed her eyes as she tasted it, enjoying the trickling warming sensation the coffee had on her insides. She opened her eyes languidly to an admiring smile from Andrew.

"Thank you," she replied finally.

"Oh, one more thing."

Monica's eyes narrowed curiously as she watched Andrew reach into an inner breast-pocket of his coat and gingerly remove a rose. The sheer beauty of the red-tipped white rose elicited a sharp intake of breath from Monica as she took the flower into her free hand.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said with a wink.

"Oh Andrew, how lovely!" Her cheeks were flushed, and her Irish lilt was heavy with emotion. "Thank you again."

"You're welcome. What are you doing here, by the way? It's so cold."

Monica turned back to the elderly couple, and Andrew followed her gaze.

"They've been married for fifty-five years, Andrew, and they've been coming back here to this park every year on Valentine's Day since he proposed to her here."

Andrew's heart was touched by both the couple's story and by the pure passion evident in Monica's voice. Andrew pulled her close to him and spoke in a low, confident voice.

"And they're going to spend several more Valentine's Days together doing the same thing."

Monica smiled in response, still observing the husband and wife's displays of affection.

A few large, white flakes sifting down from the sky suddenly caught Monica's eye. She looked upwards, and the few flakes quickly turned into a frenzy of swirling snow. Monica laughed softly as a couple of smaller snowflakes caught in her eyelashes. Andrew marveled at how beautiful she looked with bits of snow glistening like tiny jewels in her hair. A powerful gust of wind momentarily made it nearly impossible for Monica to keep her eyes open in the dense snow, so she instinctively buried her face into Andrew's chest, one hand carefully holding the coffee and rose and the other on Andrew, helping to better shield Monica's face. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and leaned down into her intoxicatingly sweet-smelling hair. When the blast of wind, snow, and ice had passed, Andrew loosened his grip on Monica but did not end the embrace entirely. Her dark, innocent eyes looked up into his light ones as a chill that had nothing to do with the weather ran down both of their bodies. A force stronger than magnetism seemed to be pulling them together until their lips met tenderly in a sweet, lingering kiss that left them both feeling considerably warmer than before. Andrew couldn't help but to smile against Monica's mouth as he tasted the rich essence of coffee on her inviting lips.

By this time, the older couple had already departed from the park, presumably to find a refuge from the intensifying weather, but neither angel had noticed them leave. Monica looked somewhat disappointed.

"Don't worry," Andrew said soothingly, as if reading what was on her mind. "They'll be back next year."

Monica nodded and gave a small yet genuine smile in return.

"I haven't seen such snow in quite some time, Andrew," she stated with wonder. "It's so beautiful."

He squinted up at the sky, where the great flurry of snow showed no signs of slowing down anytime soon.

"It's like a Valentine's Day present from the Father Himself," Andrew agreed.

Monica nodded again slowly as she pondered this intriguing idea, surprised that she had not considered it before. Andrew took her free hand into both of his own and kissed it softly. A smile blossomed upon Monica's lips as she realized that the snow had not been the only Valentine's Day gift that she had received from the Father this year the best gift of all was standing right before her, holding her hand.

As they began walking together out of the park, their hands still intertwined, Monica looked up once more into the open sky and quietly released the simple but sufficiently profound prayer overflowing from her heart.

"Thank you, Father."

**The End**

**A/N:: It's too bad that I didn't have an Andrew for Valentine's Day, but this story was actually inspired by the lovely, unexpected snow that we did receive here on Valentine's Day this year (we don't get much snow here!), and it did feel like a Valentine's present straight from God. :)**


End file.
